The cake
by mcabby80
Summary: Short fluffy Thommy-scene about cake. Sometimes, choosing the right cake is important... :0)


**A/N: This is just a very short Thommy-scene about 'cake'! I needed some distraction from my little smutty Thommy thing I am stuck with! A fluffy quickie! There! **

******Apologies for grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**(Sorry, my laptop has problems with the accent-bearing letters. :( )**

* * *

Thomas stared at Jimmy. "That's disgusting!" he said, crinkling his nose as Jimmy stuffed an enormous bite of cake into his mouth - with his fingers. "Mwhaptt?!" Jimmy shrugged and swallowed. "It's good!" He looked down at his plate happily. Thomas had swiped some cake from Mrs. Patmore for him - again! Though Jimmy suspected that Mrs. Patmore knew exactly where her cake disappeared to...but if so, she never seemed to mind. Thomas did such things for him all the time. "We're friends, aren't we?!" he always said and at that Jimmy usually grinned at him. "Right you are Thomas!"

"Mwant shome?" he muttered, holding his soggy cake out to Thomas. The other man grimaced and shook his head. "Oh go away with your sticky fingers!" Jimmy chuckled. "Well, more for me then!" he said and licked some frosting off his lips. "What's that? Looks strange!" he pointed at Thomas's plate. "Leftovers – it's 'tarte flambee' - that's French. You said you don't like it. So it's _mine_!" he declared firmly and slightly pushed his plate aside so Jimmy couldn't snitch any of his food. Jimmy frowned. "You don't know if I like it!" "Oh yes I do! I offered you some quite a while ago and you said it wasn't 'your cup of tea'. Besides, you hate trying new things, don't you! I know you well enough Jimmy!" As Kent looked at the other man, his pout involuntarily turned into a broad smile. "You do Thomas." he admitted and a warm feeling settled in Jimmy's stomach.

They had become so close over the last year, he couldn't imagine how he'd managed without a friend like Thomas before. Life was easier and more fun...just so much better in every way. And it seemed to him that, after all, those ill-fated events of the past – such as the kiss and the beating - had only made their friendship stronger. They had both seen each other at their worst and darkest moments and maybe, Jimmy thought, that had been a strange but strong basis for their profound friendship.

'What would I do without you?' Jimmy mused and suddenly caught himself staring at Thomas for far too long. He quickly lowered his eyes, feeling a slight blush settling on his cheeks. He coughed. "Maybe...maybe I do like it! I've never tried, you know!" he said calmly. Thomas glanced at him, unimpressed. "Well too bad, you had your chance! Eat yours!" Jimmy gnawed on his lip. "You could ask me again!" he said. Thomas cut off a piece of his cake and picked it up with his fork. "Why? I know you like that.." he pointed with his head at Jimmy's cake and smirked. „Ungrateful little wretch!"

A long silence ensued.

"You should really ask me again Thomas!" Kent insisted. "You usually don't give up that easily, do you!?" Jimmy looked at his plate and dipped his finger into the remains of his cake. Thomas shrugged. "Why, what's in there for me? I don't care about what cake you eat."

"But that's not the point Thomas!" Jimmy blurted out, more brusque than he intended. Thomas creased his brow. "Then what _is _the point Jimmy?" he responded slightly annoyed.

"The point is..." Kent leant closer to Barrow and licked his dried lips, all of a sudden feeling a surge of strange excitement "the point is that people can change their mind and you may not notice if you don't...well..." he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Ask them if they want a different cake?" Thomas asked warily, eying the other man with suspicion. Jimmy exhaled noisily. "Well yeah...sort of." Barrow blinked a few times, then sighed. "If it makes you happy Jimmy, would you like to try mine?" Jimmy smiled in mock surprise. "Oh why, thank you. But I'm not sure..."

"What?! You cheeky little..." Thomas slightly slapped his arm and Jimmy laughed.

"Just kidding Thomas! Yes please, I'd like to try." Barrow shook his head, a little smile playing on his lips, as he placed a piece on Jimmy's plate. "Bon appetit!" "Huh?" Jimmy frowned. "Just eat that damn cake Jimmy!" Thomas watched him munching away and searched his face. "So?" "That's damn good!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Why haven't you told me earlier?" Jimmy turned his face to Thomas, placing a hand on the other's thigh and Thomas looked down, shifting a bit in his chair. As the blond realised what he was doing, he quickly pulled his hand away.

Barrow silently cleared his throat. "I told you I did ask you once and you..." "And I told you that sometimes once is just _not enough_!" Jimmy interrupted him firmly. "People do change, don't they?!" he nodded, more to himself. "And besides..." his voice nearly turned into a whisper now "it's been 2 years Thomas!" The other man's face grew puzzled. "2 years? No way, it's just been a few months and I.." "Thomas!" Jimmy raised his head and looked him straight in the eye, his cheeks flushing pink. "It's-been-2-years!" he said and gave him a knowing look. "Oh!" Thomas blushed deep red as it dawned on him. "Oh." he repeated flatly and nervously fidgeted his fingers. Jimmy slowly closed the gap between them and muttered: "I'm awake now, you know..." Barrow felt him smile against his cheek. Before he could even respond, Jimmy's warm smooth mouth was on his. The blond's lips were moving lazily over his and he reached up a hand to touch Thomas's cheek. Barrow slightly parted his lips waiting for Jimmy to deepen the kiss. When he finally felt Jimmy's tongue slipping into his mouth, Thomas's heart was in his throat. He shivered and pulled away. "Jimmy!" he panted. "Hmm." Jimmy smiled and savoured the tingling sensation on his lips and other parts of his body. He picked a few crumbs off his plate. "Delicious!" he said and licked his fingers with relish, staring into Thomas's eyes. "Uh." Thomas had turned into an embarrassed and aroused mess. He coughed. "Well." he said sheepishly, his cheeks colouring crimson. "There's...ah...there's _more,_ you know." He slowly pushed his plate over to Kent. The blond chuckled and grabbed the piece of cake. "I rather hope so."

After finishing the last mouthful, Jimmy licked his lips and stared at Barrow. "Oh Thomas!" he exclaimed in feigned worry, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You look exhausted. You're not coming down with anything, are you?! We better get you upstairs now..." Jimmy blinked. Thomas looked at him - flustered.

"Come on Thomas!" Jimmy demanded and hurried out of the servants' hall and up the stairs, taking two at a time. Barrow stared after him. _People do change, don't they? _he mentally repeated Jimmy's words. _So _who_ is he?! _Thomas wondered as he wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and quickly followed suit. _I think I'm going to find out soon..._

THE END

**A/N: Wow, that was short! :0) ...**


End file.
